


Sunrise and Sunset

by PitsOfDisclaire



Series: Claire's McPriceley [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, churchtarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/pseuds/PitsOfDisclaire
Summary: Kevin has gone 19 years with nasty patch of solid black on the top of his hand. He hoped his mission would help him find the girl of his dreams, but it seems that heaven has other plans for him.





	Sunrise and Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianmezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/gifts).



> A soulmate au! This is part of my bom spring fling for my lovely girlfriend cat!

Kevin sat on the window seat of the crowded plane. The smell of sweat, plastic and cheap air wafted through the busy rows and aisles. His bubbly companion sat beside him, going on and on about some movie Kevin had never seen. He kept blabbering and talking and laughing and shouting and Kevin would've just given anything to nick a parachute and jump out of the plane. They hadn't even begun take off. But Kevin was too preoccupied. He'd just shrug Arnold off or nod as if he was even following the “conversation”. Kevin had his eyes fixed on his hand. For 19 years of his life he had this patch of pure, solid black on his skin. Everyone had it- albeit everyone had it somewhere different. Kevin hadn't yet seen where Arnold’s was. He envied him, he wished he could hide his. Instead his spread across the top of his left hand, along his fingers’ over his knuckles and a thin sliver travelled down his wrist slightly. It was on display for the world to see and Kevin hated it.

 

It's said that when your soulmate touches you in that spot, the patch of black will burst into a flurry of colour. Some people were already born with vibrant colours on them and Kevin sometimes wondered if he should have been one of those people too. Maybe it was just him being selfish or rude but in all his years on earth he had not met one person he had been attracted to and he had always prepared himself for a life without a soulmate. His parents would practically hold ceremonies where girls from different families (families too similar to his own to be normal) would come over and touch his hand. Their hands were too petite and small to cover the mark. So then if they were desperate they'd stage a scene where they walked past Kevin, their hands would brush against each other’s but nothing would change. There must have been a mistake he'd say to them- but mostly to himself. His parents met when they were 16. They both had matching patches of colour on their arms, so that when they stood side by side the rainbow joined and was complete.

 

This mission was Kevin’s last hope.

* * *

 

The air felt heavy when they finally arrived in the town of Kitguli. Their day seemed to be one disaster after another. The plane was absolutely packed- Kevin tried his best to shrink back into the wall, away from everyone else. Then they were forced to stand out in the heat as they waited for their bus to arrive. It was an hour late. And of course, to just put the cherry on top, as soon as they set foot in the little village bulky men with guns came over, demanding their bags. His sweat went cold when he replayed the memory- he was stupid for trying to talk to them. Kevin never wanted to stare down the barrel of a gun again.

 

It's a good thing Arnold stopped them.

 

They met with Mafala Hatimbi who was basically in charge. Arnold and Kevin both noticed the patch of colour on his cheek- however his was more muted than it should be. It meant that his soul mate had passed away. He noticed them looking and he glanced down at Kevin’s hand as if to taunt him- as if to say “Well at least I've met mine,”. Kevin looked away, his other hand covering the mark. He was used to hiding it by now. 

 

Mafala took them around the village. He showed them the different buildings, the way to the Market, the people… almost all the people had marks of bright vibrant colours. However here Kevin saw a lot more muted patches than usual and he felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't be so upset over not having found his yet- at least it means he hasn't lost his. It seemed that everyone had found their soulmate here, it made sense. Less people means less options. But there was one girl who had no colourful marking. She was the daughter of Mafala, Nabulungi. She had a large mark on the side of her arm. It didn't match Kevin’s and his heart dropped.

 

She showed them to their mission hut. Her and Arnold laughed and chatted nonstop. The way they smiled at each other and laughed at each other’s stupid jokes- it was sickening. The blush on Arnold’s face was almost as red hot as Kevin’s anger. It finally hit him. She was Arnold’s soulmate- because of course she was. Arnold Cunningham would be the one to have the romantic story of how he met the woman of his dreams on his mission. He’ll probably convert her too, if he ever learns to pronounce her name.

 

* * *

 

The mission hut was far less pleasing than the standard American ones. The American Missionary  _ houses  _ were white and clean, they had enough space for everyone and sometimes even games like Ping Pong for the Elders and Sisters to play with. But the mission hut was far from that. It was hard to tell if it was just old or poorly built. The gaudy colours had faded though somehow they still clashed with everything. There was a chalkboard on the far wall. In the middle of the room was an old blue couch that seemed to have a constant cloud of dust hovering above it.  A door at the end of the room opened and out came a boy with soft red hair and and a bright smile. He waved at Kevin and Arnold, revealing the black mark that he had all over his hand. At least Kevin wasn't alone in his lack of a love life. The boy turned away to face into the hall. “Guys! The new recruits are here!” his exclamation was finished with a soft giggle. He skipped over to Kevin and Arnold. “You must be Elder Price!” he smiled up at Kevin- he had a twinkle in his eyes that Kevin had never seen before and a cute little gap in between his two front teeth. Kevin felt his cheeks get hot. They shook hands- their blank hands. The boy turned to Arnold and shook his. “And you must be Elder Cunningham!” he smiled at him too, that made him feel a little angry but he wasn't sure why. “I’m Elder McKinley!” the boy continued, with his smile as wide as ever. “Current district leader for this area of the Uganda mission!” 

 

“Well it's really nice to meet you-” he had McKinley’s eyes on his. They were bluer and lighter than he had ever seen. He wanted to stare at them for longer but they were interrupted by the other elders coming over to greet them. One by one they shook his hand. He saw a good mix of solid black patches and bright colorful ones. The short blonde one- Elder Poptarts or whatever they called him had a massive patch on the backs of his arms and neck, but it was muted just like Mafala’s. But Kevin also noticed that part of it faded into black, just on his right elbow. The tallest Elder had a back path on his left forearm. Elder Church, Kevin thought. If he and Elder Poptarts stood side by side they'd match. They stood as far apart from each other as they could.

 

The group sat Kevin and Arnold down on the couch. They all seemed so excited to talk to the two of them, even Arnold. “We've all been here together for about 3 months now,” McKinley started. Kevin enjoyed the sound of his voice very much. It was chirpy and a little loud but at the same time it flowed warmly. It was so soothing and welcoming that Kevin could just listen to it for hours. “Spreading the word of Christ and saving the souls of the fine Ugandan people through baptisms,” however his voice changed when he spoke that last sentence. It sounded stagnant and rehearsed. There wasn't any flow or rhythm and even the light in his eyes had faded.

 

“Well how many people have you guys baptised so far?” a question Kevin already knew the answer to and he watched with dismay as his district leader shrunk back into himself. His big blue eyes were no longer on Kevin, instead they were trained on the floor.

 

“Uhh..” he stuttered. Kevin hated it. “Zero,” he said, bringing his eyes back up to meet his. He looked almost scared, if not ashamed. 

 

The other elders tried to reassure them. They came up with a million excuses. They all seemed so falsely happy it made Kevin sick to the stomach. “Wow..” Arnold began, his mouth still wide in a smile. “That's practically nothing!” he laughed, it was loud and so aggravating how happy he was that Kevin just had enough. 

 

He stood up and walked away, to the opposite end of the room. He couldn't continue like this, he couldn't be set up for failure. If all the other missionaries together couldn't baptise a single person how was he supposed to do it alone? He could hear Arnold running after him. He hung his head in disgust. First it was getting stuck with Arnold, then being set to Uganda instead of Orlando, then it was the plane, his hand, the bus, their luggage, Nabulungi, the failure of district 9 and the horrible mark on Kevin’s hand. “Hey  buddy…” Arnold squeaked. “Is everything alright?” Arnold knew the answer-  _ fuck _ everyone did.  _ Nothing _ was alright and Kevin couldn't do anything to fix it.

 

He lifted his head and glanced at his companion. He sighed. “Yeah...Yeah. I'm just feeling a little confused, that's all,” he turned around when he heard the others sigh in agreement. 

 

“Well Elder, that's natural!” the bright redhead began. He slowly strolled over to the brunette. “There are certainly a lot of things in Uganda that can be,” he giggled. “ _ Disturbing,”  _  He said it as if the word meant something else. His smile faded and he stared at Kevin. Kevin felt small under his gaze despite being a few inches taller than him. “But your mission has finally started. So it's time for you to do what we have all done- ‘Turn it Off’,” he quoted. Out of the corner of his eye Kevin saw the others nod. “It's easy. You can't let some pesky little thoughts ruin your entire mission! So when you feel bad you just have to imagine that you're turning them off!” the smile McKinley gave Kevin was harsh. “Just like a light switch,”

 

“Yeah!” Elder Church chimed in. “Like when I was younger my Dad would drink a little...Or a lot when the Utah Jazz would lose,” he giggled but Kevin and Arnold both stared at him in shock. “So he'd be yelling and stuff and I'd be thinking ‘Oh! How am I supposed to protect my mom?’ and so I'd be crying and stuff but my Dad would come over and yell at me to stop crying and to turn it off!” he giggled but his eyes were wide with fear. Kevin put his hand out to comfort the tall Elder but he turned away quickly and the small Elder Poptarts took his place.

 

“Yeah! It really works, like when I ever get sad and start thinking about my sister-” he gestured to the muted colours that swarmed his body. “I'd just bid the sad feelings adieu!” he was chuckling and so were the others, like it was all some small little game. But Poptarts stopped himself and joined the others.  McKinley came up behind him and a little awkwardly he grasped his companion’s arm as if to comfort him. 

 

“See guys, it's easy. Like take for example, when I was in the 5th grade I was best friends with this guy named Steve,” he moved his hand onto Kevin’s shoulder. “And you know we were pretty close…” he was looking down and the sadness in his voice was overwhelming. “Too close. I realised that I had really strange feelings for my friend and well uh… I once had a dream that we had gone swimming and stuff except we were naked and it was just us and he tried to-” the redhead pulled himself away Kevin. He had a loud laugh that was shrill with fear, like a camouflaged scream. “Woah! Heh, see? Just turn it off! There, it's gone,” he was laughing too much. “See I'm all better now. Boys should be with girls, that's heavenly father’s plan- it's as simple as that,”

 

“Well Elder McKinley-” Kevin began but he shushed him. He made a little clicking motion with his hand. 

 

He smiled at them. “I'm sure you guys are tired, come on. I'll show you guys to your rooms. The freckled district leader put his hand on Kevin’s and skipped towards the bedrooms. Arnold followed quickly behind. They spoke a little but not much- Kevin was too taken aback from such stories of fear and strife told through cold laughter and false smiles. McKinley just asked them why they had no bags and when Kevin explained he wasn't one bit shocked. 

 

He opened the door to their room with a little “Ta-dah!”. It was just like the rest of the hut- old and out of place. Arnold and Kevin got settled in as McKinley went over the standard missionary rules. When he spoke his hands were always flying around, he was a very animated person. But Kevin noticed that the black marking on his hand had disappeared. In its place we're swirls of vibrant colours. No… Kevin glanced down at his hand. His horrible mark was finally gone. Replaced by something possibly much worse. “No…” he whispered out loud. He couldn't stop staring at it, wishing it away. It should fade… it's all probably just a trick. It's just a dream maybe- a terrible nightmare.

 

“What was that Elder?” McKinley asked but he stood there, staring at Kevin’s hand and then at his own. Kevin looked up at him. The poor guy was shaking so much. He ran away without even saying goodnight or anything. Arnold stood there, his eyebrows raised in confusion. Kevin ignored him and got ready for bed 

 

Arnold scrambled over to him “Buddy?” his voice soft and desperate. Kevin tugged at his own tie, trying to yank it off. It wouldn't come loose. He kept pulling and pulling and eventually it came undone. He collapsed onto the edge of his bed, supporting his head with his hands his eyes began to brim with tears. He could hear the springs in the bed squeak and shriek as his companion sat beside him. For once Arnold didn’t say anything. Instead he wrapped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders and for once Kevin gave in. He slumped into Arnold’s warmth and wiped his eyes. He sighed. He used to detest the black blot that stained his hand. But this...rainbow of colours seemed to carry so much more weight. His parents would probably yell and cry. Well his mother might be okay, after a while anyway. But what about his brothers and sister? What would Jack think if his big brother Kev came back from his mission gay? 

 

What would it be like for McKinley? He wondered what he was doing now. Everyone already knew he was gay, he didn't hide it as well as he thought he did. Kevin hoped he was okay.

 

He was already broken enough.

* * *

He had never ran so fast in his life. The stars cast a harsh light down on him as he ran down the dirt roads. They were the only light. His face felt stiff as he choked back sobs and screams. The mixture of his own tears and someone else's blood was beginning to dry and harden, making his skin itch and scratch. His hair was a greasy, flopping mess. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had his tie wrapped around the splatter of vivid colours on his hand, it was so tight it was nearly cutting off the circulation to his hand. He didn't care.

 

He didn't care about anything anymore. Not his mission, not his companion who he could hear shouting after him. He didn't care that he didn't quite know where he was going or where he was, he didn't care that he was throwing away his one chance to prove himself to God because he didn't care about God at that point. He spat. He just watched a man get shot because he defended his wife. How could he care about God at a time like this?

 

He yanked the tie of his hand with little struggle. How could he care about some redheaded, blue eyed boy at this point? Or rather, how could he care about what the others would think? His parents would probably kick him out for abandoning his mission before they even asked who his dreaded soulmate was. 

 

He stopped running. 

 

He'd be kicked out for leaving his mission if he continued like this. But if he stayed, finished his mission and stayed with the other Elders and villagers then he'd be kicked out anyway just because it was a man that made the mark on hand burst into colour instead of  a woman. Nothing mattered. He felt like he was going to vomit.

 

“Best Friend! Wait up!” a desperate and whiny voice yelled behind him. “ELDER PRICE!” he yelled. “We gotta be together at all times remember?” he gasped for breath as he turned Kevin to face him. Kevin tried to shake him off but he hadn't realised how exhausted the running had made him. 

 

“I can't…” he paused to catch his breath. “do something incredible here!” he cried. 

Arnold pulled Kevin closer to him. They both ran the same distance, he didn't understand how he had energy left in him. Arnold grabbed his shoulders. “OKAY STOP!” he yelled. It was deafening. “Breathe, think. This isn't what you want to do,” Kevin rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes it  _ is,”  _ he grabbed Arnold’s hands and shoved them down. He ran a hand through his hair and with a huff he began to walk away from him. 

 

Arnold sighed. “Alright well… if you want to transfer then that’s what we’re doing!” he had a wide but timid grin on his face as he followed Kevin. “I'm with you, buddy!”

 

That was it. He swung around and stared his “companion” down. “I didn't say  _ we’re  _ transferring I said  _ I am!” _ Kevin took heavy steps away from him. He noticed that Arnold wasn't following him. Don't look over your shoulder he told himself. He wasn't going to until he heard a frail “Oh,” come from behind him. Kevin sighed but through gritted teeth he said, “Look I'm sorry, but you and I just aren't that compatible alright?”

 

Arnold was looking down, his black curls shined under the dark sky. But so did his face -tears were rolling down his cheeks. “Well, we only became best friends a dew days ago,” he looked up with a faltering smile. “Maybe I could-”

 

That. Was. It.

 

“I’M  _ NOT  _ YOUR BEST FRIEND!” he snapped, fire in both his eyes and voice. “I was just  _ STUCK _ with you by the missionary training centre!” he had never made someone shrink so far back into themself before. It felt wrong. This wasn't Kevin. Kevin Price didn't spit and scream at people out of hate or malice. 

 

Arnold didn't reply. He stared at Kevin, eyes wide in shock and fear. He opened his mouth but no sounds came out. His lips curled down into a frown and still the tears fell. 

 

Kevin sighed. “I didn't  _ m _ ean to say stuck with. It's just that-”

 

“Yeah...yeah,” Arnold cut him off. He had never done that intentionally before. “No..It's cool, I know how it goes. It's really fine” his voice was shaking. “I’ll be f-fine,”

 

“Yeah, yes you will,” he nodded, more trying to convince himself rather than Arnold. “We just need you know, different things,”

 

“Yeah…” he agreed, nodding and already backing away. “different things,”

 

Kevin sighed and he extended a shaking hand to him. “It was nice meeting you…” the colours were clear and visible and Kevin didn't care.

 

“Y-yeah,” he had his gaze fixated on the floor. He took Kevin’s hand reluctantly. “Yeah, awesome. T-take it easy,”

 

Kevin turned his back to Arnold, continuing back down his route. He was leaving everything behind- he knew that. 

And for what? To achieve “something incredible”? He didn't even know what that meant anymore.

 

He was leaving a home of lost and struggling but welcoming boys, a village of warm hugs, smiles and fear, his tormented soulmate and the only person to ever truly care for him.

 

He kept walking. 

 

He had some family in New York that'd help him if he got kicked out. Or he had some friends who'd probably let him stay a few nights. His college funds would be out the window- unless his mom convinced his dad that sending him to college would also mean sending him away.

 

He collapsed to his knees. 

 

He really felt like he was going to vomit. His friends from church would never want to see him again. Kevin Price, the beloved mormon poster boy was a heretic. 

 

He slumped forward, his eyes closed.

* * *

 

When he saw McKinley’s bright blue eyes when he woke up, the world felt at peace. There was only him. The bronze freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks seemed so delicate now. They spread out across his forehead and to his ears. His eyes were soft and round-  _ very _ different to how they seemed in his dream. As well as freckles, worry was spread across his face. As well as light, fear was in his eyes. His ginger curls fell loose as he shook Kevin awake. “Come on Elder Price…  _ please _ wake up,” 

 

He sat up slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. “Hmm?” his eyes still half closed. In his rainbow hand Kevin noticed that McKinley was holding a red stained rag. The bright morning sun burned his eyes so he squinted at the red head. “Wh-where am I?” Part of him believed that he was in heaven now.  _ Here _ was certainly a lot better than where he had been last night.

 

Elder Davis crouched over him. “It looks like you fell asleep at the bus station!”

 

“We were so worried about you!” Elder Church was glued to Davis’ hip almost. He didn't really sound worried. In fact, after Kevin ran out they probably had a training class on how to repress every emotion so you  _ don't _ have a mental breakdown like  _ Elder Price _ with juice and poptarts for snacks. 

 

Kevin didn't need their fake sympathy.

 

He closed his eyes and pushed himself off the ground. His head ached and his ears rang. All his blood had rushed to his head and he felt dizzy. The familiar feeling of nausea was back. He shook his head and steadied himself. “I'm sorry okay?” he looked around at all the Elders. They looked… “confused” to say the least. Kevin rolled his eyes up to the heavens- or whatever was there. “I'm sorry I had a little meltdown last night...but uh, I'm not leaving, alright? I realised while I was eh, asleep that it was wrong and I should stick to my work!”

 

Everyone but McKinley nodded. He simply said “Oh,” as he stood up and dusted off his dress pants. “You had the hell dream, didn't you?”

 

Kevin felt his eyes go wide as his mind revisited his dream last night. It was as if hell were a burlesque club of terror filled with villains and jazz music...and Elder McKinley. Part of him wanted to forget that part, but another wanted to see that side of his district leader for real. When he remembered that said district leader was still looking right at him, he tried to look away. McKinley, with his hands behind his back and head cocked to the side he stared up at Kevin. “Was I in it?”

 

Kevin swallowed. He could feel his head nod a little as he tried so desperately to say no. But he noticed how red and pink McKinley’s cheeks had gotten and how he was beginning to smile a little. He was about to say something, he didn't know what but just anything to cut the simmering tension, or maybe something that'd make it last a whole lot longer and make it a whole lot hotter. That was of course until the unfamiliar hums of confidence from Arnold Cunningham could be heard behind them. Slowly, Kevin turned around. Part of him wanted it to be fake, for Arnold to cheer and cry when he daw Kevin. He was in fact taken back a little when Arnold didn't do exactly that. It was obvious the kid had put Kevin up on some pedestal. It stung more than just a little when he so nonchalantly brushed off the disheveled elder. He then proceeded to exclaim his victories and achievements. Show off, was Kevin's first thought. But then he realised he would've done the same. That should've been him standing there with that big selfish smile on his face.

 

It was all too much for Kevin.

* * *

Kevin stared down at the ground. Every Part of his body ached and he was more bruised than he had liked to admit. He felt drained, numb and lost. He had forgotten who Kevin Price was. He had forgotten what it was like to feel okay.

In the Kafe he sat, staring off into his cup of coffee as his hands shook and his body went numb. Everything was a blur. He remembered Arnold arriving. He remembered snapping at him again. When he was gone he noticed how heavy his jaw felt, probably from yelling and ranting angrily, spitting with every word. 

* * *

He watched the villager’s musical as if he were looking through a window. He didn't feel quite there, yet still he grinned evilly. He could see the horror on the mission president’s face and the pride on Nabulungi’s. He noticed that her mark was full of colour too now. The only marks that mattered to Kevin now were the blue and black ones that tainted his entire body.

* * *

It felt like his head was hanging off his shoulders as he stared down at the script Nabulingi had dropped. He read through it as the Mission President yelled at everyone. He couldn't even hear what he was saying. He just didn't care. But this play… though perhaps a bit crude and very wrong had sparked his interest. His eyes ran down through the lines and when he finished the first page he bent down to read through the others. Something felt right about it. 

* * *

He held onto Arnold’s hand as they yelled nonsense words full of meaning at the General. Kevin was tired, hurt and terrified. But he wanted revenge, not just that but he wanted to avenge his own mistakes. He pushed Arnold in front of him- he was always much better at this than Kevin. They were a team now. He was almost cheering him on as he watched the General’s face swell with fear. Him and his goons fled. Kevin felt powerful.

 

Kevin felt tired, hurt, terrified but also incredible.

 

He looked around, there was one more thing he had to do.

* * *

“I'm not Latter Day Saint, Price,” McKinley sat there on his hot pink suitcase at the bus stop. All the Elders were there. He shrugged, his eyes were red from crying- it made the blue in them stand out. He shrugged again. “You heard the Mission President, ‘We're as far from Latter Day Saints as we can get’,”

 

Kevin shook his head. Arnold had followed him to the bus stop, along with Naba, Mafala and half the village. “Oh come on McKinley,”

 

“You don't need to call me that anymore.It's Connor,” he sighed. “And you're Kevin,”

 

“Well Connor, as I was saying… Fuck him,” he began. Looking down at the disheveled Elder was heartbreaking. He heard a few gasps from all around him but Connor didn't budge. The bright rainbow patch on his hand seemed slightly redder than it should've, as if he had tried to scrub it off. “We are still Latter Day Saints. All of us” Connor lifted his head and a few Elders raised their eyebrows at Kevin. He looked over his shoulder at Arnold and he smiled a little. “Even if we change some things…” he looked back down at Connor and extended his rainbow hand. “Or break the rules.” He turned his eyes up to the sky. “Or have complete doubt that God exists...we can still work together and make  _ this _ our paradise planet,” he stood there, smiling and proud of himself.

 

“You mean you wanna stay here with me?” a soft but nasally voice asked from behind him. It was Arnold.

 

Kevin turned around and smiled at him softly. “Of course buddy. It's like you always said, ‘Tomorrow is a latter day’ and I'm here for you…” he wrapped his arms around his bubbly companion. “I am here for you no matter what,”

 

Connor stood up. “Tomorrow is a latter day,” he repeated, running the words through his head and testing them on his tongue. He nodded, a smile beginning to form on his freckled face. “Tomorrow is a latter day!” he said again, running over to join Kevin and Arnold’s hug. Soon Naba had joined and Mafala. All in one big hug they joined together, as if they were a family. Maybe they were.

 

This was the feeling that Kevin had been missing all along. It wasn't pride or ambition necessarily, but a sense of belonging. With that sense came true confidence and pure strength. Gone were his cold shoulders and disappointed pouts and in there place were warm hugs and grins of pure happiness.

* * *

Kevin wasn't the only thing that changed ever since they had taken down the General. The villagers seemed to be happier, singing and playing in the streets because finally there was no fear of the scary men with guns. Kevin waved at every single villager he passed and it wasn't long before he knew all their names.

 

Arnold seemed to be at home. He could be seen preaching his book of Arnold, holding hands with Naba as they walked down the street or just goofing off with Kevin. The pair always fell into heaps of laughter and if it weren't for the parental instincts of Mafala and Connor they'd have torn the village down by now.

 

The elders were helping out around the village now properly. They read to the students at the school, those who knew a thing or two about farming helped with growing crops around the village as much as they could and they seemed happier themselves too. Church and Poptarts never left each other’s side. Elder Davis could be seen trying to and desperately failing at chatting up a sweet villager named Sadaka. Arnold and Naba were like a married couple but those two were simply awkward teens in love.

 

As for Connor, he changed a lot to. He cried a lot more and maybe most would consider that bad but the Elders didn't, because at least now he was letting himself. When he woke up in the middle of the night from another bad dream he told someone- usually Kevin. They spent many nights on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms just trying to cuddle the fear away. At first it was just forced and awkward but it gradually got to the point where sometimes they would cuddle when there was nothing wrong. Connor had also rubbed out their lack of baptisms on the chalkboard and in its place was a large quote that read, “We love to dance and shout, and let all our feelings out,” He made sure to set a couple of hours aside at the end of his day to talk to both Elders and Villagers alike if they needed it. If they didn't then he usually spent the time reading or writing in a diary.

* * *

Kevin sat there, beside the small the stream that was behind their mission hut. The warm yellow sun was beginning to set as soft beams of light shone across the golden plains. The sky was turning into shades of fiery reds and pastel yellows like in all the movies Kevin had grown up watching. The stream ran clear and it sparkled a silvery blue under the sun. There wasn't a cloud in sight and so Kevin’s shirt hung loose off his shoulders. He sat there in the dirt, leaning back and propped up on his elbows. He came to this spot often, usually when Connor was hosting his daily “therapy" sessions. It was relaxing here. He didn't feel confined or over crowded here. The smell of the grassy ground and the dry air was something he had grown to love- it had the same effect as the something from his childhood would. He felt at home. He felt safe and warm and okay, if only just for a small while. 

 

“It's really beautiful out here, isn't it?” 

 

Kevin looked up to see the sunburnt Connor McKinley standing beside him. He smiled up at him. “It is now,”

 

Whether he was blushing or simply just sunburnt his cheeks had turned crimson. The elder giggled and shook his head as he sat down beside Kevin. Kevin always liked making him giggle. “I can't believe my soulmate is the corniest person on this planet,” he said with a grin.

 

“Hey,” he said, poking his shoulder. “Don't pretend that you don't like it,”

 

Connor rolled his eyes, but he scooted closer to his soulmate and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other, it was almost second nature to them at this point. Connor put his hand in his sky, his palm facing down so the two of them could see. “I always thought that my mark looked like the sky- it always reminded me of the sunrise,” his eyes lit up as he spoke. Once he let himself talk about it, his mark and Kevin were his favourite topics. He took Kevin’s hand gently in his own and lifted it up towards the sky. “And yours is like the sunset,”

 

Connor was right. His mark had vivid shades of blue ranging from clear pastels to bright turquoises. Sometimes the blue would fade into light, rosy pinks that almost blended into his skin. Swirling down his palm were think streaks of a pastel yellow joining with the pink through blots of a bright, orangey peach. In places where the blue and pinks met there'd be patches of a pale lilac, so pale that some parts were white, almost like clouds. Kevin always noticed and remarked how the soft but bright pattern of colours reflected Connor’s personality but he had never noticed his own.

 

Weaving in and out through his knuckles were reds of many tones. The way the reds swirled it was almost as if he had roses painted across his knuckles. Kevin’s hand had more of a gradient design whereas Connor’s looked more like marble. Blazing oranges came seeping out of the deep reds, as if they were the leaves of the flowers. Joining everything together like cracks in glass were lines of golden yellow, almost sparkling and dazzling under the light. The orange faded into these yellowish hues and the yellow to a light blue. Like an outline, dark navy lines his mark, making it stand out against his tan skin. The same way that night loomed above the sunset.

 

“Like sunrise and sunset,” Connor repeated and Kevin chuckled.

 

“Like heaven and hell,” he pointed out and he felt Connor roll his eyes.

 

But then he felt something warm and delicate against his jaw, something that he had never felt before that ended too quickly. He looked down at the blushing boy, whose face was filled with shame. “Was that too much?” he asked. It was only when Kevin noticed that his lips were still slightly open and in an innocent pout that Connor had kissed him.

 

Kevin shook his head. “It was too little,” he replied, using his finger to lift Connor’s face closer to his and press their lips together. Kevin had never kissed anyone before, but he felt right in what he was doing. Connor’s rose coloured lips against his peach ones was the only thing that made sense at that moment. He felt Connor’s thin fingers cup his cheek so carefully that they barely graced his skin. Kevin slid his painted hand under Connor’s, who knew which one it was without even looking.

 

They sat there, intertwined with each other and kissing under the African sunset. The world around them passed by without a disturbance. Everything had seemed to fit into place and Kevin realised that this was his home. Not necessarily Uganda, but Connor. He didn't care what his or Connor’s family would say about them because all he cared about was Connor. If he opened his eyes right then, all he'd see was Connor and that was a view he could look at forever.

 

It wasn't just Connor, it was the two of them. Connor felt it too, he could tell with the way his heart beated in time with his. They were unstoppable.

 

They were something incredible.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
